The Seven Deadly Sins
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins Challenge over on Rated M to be safe. Not exactly sure how to summerize this but I hope you enjoy the story none the less. This is a oneshot.


Kagome stomped her foot angrily, "Inuyasha I need to train I do not wish to become a sloth!"

Inuyasha's ears fattened to the top of his head as he growled and glowered at the young miko.

Miroku with a finger tapping to his chin asked curiously, "Lady Kagome what is a sloth?"

Kagome sighed and looked at him, "Sloth has many meaning Miroku but the one I am centered on right now is the deadly sin referred to be the failure to utilize one's talents and gifts. Therefore if I do not learn to use my miko powers as they should be used then I am a sloth."

Miroku nodded his head with wide eyes, "That is a very good point Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha however still refused to listen so Kagome took matters into her own hands. She sat him until he finally agreed to find someone to train her. Kagome did not expect him to bring Kikyo to do it though. She did not like it but it was a fact she needed the training and even if she did not like Kikyo because she was trying to kill Inuyasha she would accept her help.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "We need to speak in private before I agree to this."

Kikyo nodded her head and followed Kagome into the woods. Once she was sure they were far enough away she turned and faced Kikyo.

With a deep breath Kagome began, "First Kikyo you need to let go of this envy you feel towards me."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at that, "Tell me why I should not envy you. You have everything I was denied in life."

Kagome sighed and made herself comfortable on the ground, "I may have everything you were denied Kikyo but I do not mind sharing."

Kikyo's eyes where wide with shock, "What do you mead sharing?"

Kagome smiled up at her and then patted the spot beside her on the ground. Once she was sure Kikyo was situated she explained.

"First I do not care for Inuyasha the way you think I do. Yes I love him but it is a sisterly love and yes I did follow him when he went to see you. I did that because I was afraid of the wrath you would unleash on him for your misplaced hatred."

Kikyo thought about that for a moment and concluded that Kagome was right had she been given the chance before she would have drug Inuyasha to hell with her. "Why did you cry every time you saw us together?"

Kagome's eyes began to tear up at this question, "I cried for the love that had been taken from you two for the life that had been ripped away."

Kikyo stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. "If you do not have feelings for Inuyasha then who do you have feelings for?"

Kagome's eyes widened at Kikyo's question, "I will get to that in a moment" she said quickly.

Kikyo allowed Kagome to leave that be for a moment. "Is that the only thing that you wanted to talk about?"

Kagome shook her head, "I would also like to give you my blessing to be with Inuyasha as long as you promise not to kill him."

Kikyo sighed and looked Kagome in the eye, "I have not wanted to kill Inuyasha for a while now. I just want us to be the happy couple we used to be. You know we will have to do something with Inuyasha though especially if you have feelings for someone. His greed will not allow him to let you go so easily."

Kagome huffed in annoyance, "I know Inuyasha's greed will kill him one day."

Kikyo chuckled and changed the subject, "Now tell me Kagome who is it that you have feelings for?"

Kagome blushed a bright cherry red but before she could answer Kikyo Sango had come into the clearing.

Looking at Kikyo distrustfully Sango asked, "Kagome are you okay the two of you have been gone for an awfully long time."

Kagome smiled encouragingly at Sango, "Yes I am fine Sango why don't you join us?"

Sango was curious the air around Kagome and Kikyo was no longer tense. Could it be that all they needed to do was talk and solve their problems? Sango sat down on Kagome's other side it is not that she hated Kikyo she just did not trust her yet.

Sango looked at them both, "So what where you two talking about before I got here?"

Kikyo smirked at her, "Kagome was just about to tell me who she had feelings for."

Kagome's blush returned tenfold, "Well you see I like him but I am sure he does not like me his pride would not allow it."

Kikyo and Sango both huffed at Kagome's way of trying to get out of telling them. They both set her with a glare, "Spit it out already Kagome."

Kagome ducked her head so she could not see either girls reaction to what she was about to say. "I like Sesshomaru okay."

Two gasps could be heard and they looked at her with sad eyes. Kikyo shocked Kagome and Sango with her words, "Oh Kagome I am sure there is something there that none of us see. Do not get your hopes up but perhaps there is a chance if he gets to know you."

Kagome looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled, "Maybe you are right Kikyo if Inuyasha's gluttony does not get in the way first."

Both girls looked at her in confusion and Kagome burst out laughing. "One of gluttonies meanings is selfishness."

She could see the comprehension dawn in both of their eyes at her proclamation. So caught up in their conversation no of them sensed the demonic presence that was listening in on their conversation. All of the girls eyes widened in shock when Sesshomaru appeared before them.

He did not even look at the other two females in the clearing his eyes where set on Kagome. "So you have feelings for this Sesshomaru do you little miko. Allow this one to show you pleasure you have never known before and this one will show you how deep his feelings go for you."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and when she saw the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes she fainted on the spot with a blood red face.


End file.
